


青白色玫瑰红番外H（1）

by fengbuzhi



Category: BDSM - Fandom, 主奴 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengbuzhi/pseuds/fengbuzhi





	青白色玫瑰红番外H（1）

许暖白的第一次交代在高衍城的办公桌上。

 

她知道高衍城是个老手S，自己准备好了的道具，随着助理走到门边，一狠心，推开门。

 

她身上有病，她清楚，比任何人都清楚。除了吃药，便是在午夜时分夹腿，滑腻的腿根相互纠缠在一起，摩挲着中央的潮湿，脑海中遍布干涩的幻想。

 

或是双手并拢绑在一起，或者跪在床边。

 

仅此而已。

 

她的性经历空空如也，所有的常识，均来源于母亲。

 

无数次的看到母亲赤身裸体的跪在男人面前，头不断的起伏，有时候男人手中会拿鞋底抽母亲的脸，她一边哀求一边满地乱爬，爬的远了，又被项圈拽回来。

 

像一条风姿绰约的母狗。

 

那是她欲望的初始。

 

除了怒于母亲的卑微外，似乎还有另外一种隐秘的想法在脑海中，在四肢中流淌，她稍微想一想，便会浑身哆嗦。

 

许多年后，她才知道，那是兴奋。

 

高衍城的办公室很大、很暗，她站在门前，不动，谨慎的看着转椅中的人，因为紧张，吞咽一口口水，叫他，“高、高先生，您找我？”

 

高衍城从屏幕中挪开视线，合上笔记本，视线在她身上逡巡。

 

“该学的，都学会了？”

 

声线如凉水沉冷。

 

听在许暖白耳中，却多了分暧昧。 

 

红热涌上脸颊，躁动因子在脉搏中跳动，扑通、扑通，声音颤抖，“学、学会了。”

 

进门前，助理曾叮嘱过她，高先生不是洪水猛兽，但也绝非善茬，往往话里藏话，要擅长听话猜话。

 

话里意思鲜明，许暖白甚至不必猜。

 

她蓦然咬牙。

 

手指没有了轻重，解开上衣扣子，轻薄的衣物顺着光滑的身子往下坠，瘫软在瓷砖上。

 

除了下身私密处，她不着寸缕。

 

长发黑而蓬松，绑着一根发带，解开后拢在肩头，脖颈处空空荡荡。

 

许暖白弯下背脊，捡起细细的金属项圈，学着她知道的那样，扣在锁骨以上。

 

呼吸微微受抑。

 

人也没有站起来，膝盖贴在瓷砖上，一脸乖巧顺从。

 

她没有跪下过，这是第一次。

 

赤裸的羞耻遍及全身到处，她低头，“您可以……验验货。”

 

说话如猫咪的呜咽。

 

自然没有注意到高衍城的眸光闪过什么。

 

是惊诧，也是晦暗的欲求。

 

他放下手中的东西，转移向后，脚尖点地，“爬过来。”

 

许暖白身体在颤抖。

 

她咬唇，手掌撑在冰凉的地面上，寸寸挪动，到男人的转椅下。

 

不敢抬头。

 

脖颈上多了一道劲，扯拽着，逼着她抬眼，两人对视。

 

高衍城的眸光变了，深处尽是暗沉。

 

他用鞋尖轻轻蹭上许暖白的腰部，坚硬滑上柔软，问她，“你很喜欢这样？”

 

“以前经历过？”

 

许暖白本想摇头，可又想起来传言。

 

传言这位高先生花样极多，且喜欢主动。

 

复又点头。

 

许暖白纯正漂亮的一张脸，化了淡妆，唇瓣透粉，眼底藏着水渍汪汪，抬头看他，又拉过他的手指，一根根的含在自己的嘴唇中，似是央求。

 

“先生。”

 

脸颊热烫。

 

高衍城单手夹住她滑腻的小舌头，漫不经心的摩挲玩弄，不动，又问她，“知道你要来干什么？”

 

许暖白说话艰难，趴在一边，等高衍城的手指从她的口中出去，又顺从的亲吻他的手背，声线干涩，“我知道。”

 

“我需要钱。”

 

高衍城笑了，忽而矮身，将她拉起来，扯到自己的膝怀中，大手在她后背上摩挲。

 

轻慢的，还带着些痒。

 

许暖白惊讶，“高先生？”

 

高衍城离她很近，呼吸抚蹭在她的额角脸颊边，带着灼热与克制，瓮沉的声音在她耳边敲响。

 

“一旦答应这个条件，你再也不能反悔，除非我厌了你。”

 

“你要想清楚。”

 

许暖白想也没有想，就想要点头。

 

下一秒，她身体僵硬。

 

高衍城另外一只大手探进了她的内裤，来到了她的腿根，摩挲上她的阴蒂。

 

许暖白从来没有受到过这样的刺激，当场红了眼睛，轻喘一声，“高、高先生……我……”

 

高衍城并不理会她，而是顺着阴蒂缓慢往下，探到她湿热的穴口处，按了按。

 

那里已经泥泞一片，从她赤身裸体跪在这个男人面前的第一时间，那里便在发痒，有些渴望在叫嚣。

 

她颤抖着抓住高衍城的手，摇了摇头，说话如呜咽，“别……”

 

高衍城真的停手了，低头看她，眼底清冷一片，揽住她的肩头，问她，“想清楚了么？”

 

许暖白咬紧后槽牙，胸膛起伏，攀住高衍城的手指缓慢松开，“想清楚了……唔……”

 

在她手指从高衍城手臂松下来的一瞬间，对方的手指滑进了她的穴口。

 

她的穴口早已经湿软成一滩，高衍城的手指进去的轻而易举。

 

粗粝的手指挤进狭小的隧道，摩挲娇嫩的阴道壁，顺着滑腻的液体往深处探。

 

许暖白眼眶红了。

 

紧致处第一次被撑开，酸胀是燥热的根，高衍城的手指化成根根藤蔓，攀附在她湿润的褶皱上，复又停下，低头。

 

面无表情。

 

额前有几根黑碎发搭下来，发尖稍硬，脸颊被刺到。

 

高衍城眸子很深，黑洞洞的。

 

复又问她，"确定你想清楚了么？"

 

高衍城的手指是异物，缩在她的软穴中不肯出来。许暖白难耐的扭腰，眸中藏着水花，湿漉漉的，像水波，缠住高衍城的脖颈。

 

分明是她的葱白的手臂和滚烫慌张的轻喘，"高、高先生这是说的哪里话，我既然来到了这里，自然是想……唔……"

 

高衍城表情未动，手指重重按上她嫩穴内某处凸起。

 

身体在颤抖。

 

这一瞬间，许暖白怕了。

 

前所未有的酸麻感顺着敏感延向四肢百骸，如浪潮，她撑不住，手指根根收紧，攥紧高衍城的衣领。

 

人软成一滩，依靠在高衍城胸膛中，蹙眉，“难受。”

 

“难受还要？”

 

许暖白夹紧长腿，羞赧的热流涌上脸颊，眼波氤氲在潮气中，她迟疑的点头，“还……还要。”

 

细腰在扭，敏感处缩成一团，高衍城裹紧怀中的人，凑近她白皙的面容，盯片刻，轻笑，“小骚货。”

 

又诱她，“想要吗？”

 

穴内高衍城一根手指搅动到酸麻，许暖白不想要，真委屈，大胆的枕上他的肩膀，“那，您要轻点。”

 

话音刚落，忽而穴内的手指被抽出，湿润黏腻的水渍四处迸溅，透明液体沾染到了高衍城裤边，顺着皮带往下滴。

 

她整个人被按上高衍城的办公桌，听见他沉哑的凑到她耳边。

 

“许暖白，我给过你机会，你不走。”

 

“现在你没有机会了。”

 

许暖白软绵绵的靠在高衍城怀里，背脊处一阵发凉，快感顺之而攀上，在她出声的那一刻。

 

她唤高衍城，“主人，要我，求您。”


End file.
